


A Hot Throbbing Demon

by TankyTeemo



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankyTeemo/pseuds/TankyTeemo
Summary: Chris wakes up in the Spencer Mansion, chained to a bed. The last thing he remembers is entering the Spencer Estate with his partner and lover Jill to take out Wesker. But the ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain has other plans... WeskerxChris smut, One-Shot, an excerpt from my story 'A Hero's Demons'.





	A Hot Throbbing Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut-filled excerpt from my ongoing story 'A Hero's Demons'. I've decided to upload it separately so that all the smut-but-not-plot-lovers could enjoy it as well :). But if you've peaked an interest, make sure you try out my ongoing story or my other WeskerxChris story 'Lovable Pester'.

**A Hot. Throbbing. Demon.**

Chris was laying on a bed, tired and feeling unusual. He didn't know if he was dreaming or awake.

The last thing he remembers was heading into the Spencer Estate with his partner and lover, Jill Valentine. Heading in to kill his former captain... Albert Wesker.

Chris tries to get up, but feels both his hands were chained up, against the red-sheeted bed he was laying on. He looks around the dimly lit room, the moon shining in through the tall windows and occasional lightning making the warm Mansion interior visible.

It looked just as romantic as it did terrifying.

Chris doesn't see Jill anywhere. They must've gotten separated...

Chris tries to struggle loose, but to no avail. Then he freezes, as he sees a blond man entering the room.

'Wesker...' Chris grunts angrily.

But only with the presence of someone else, does Chris become aware he was only wearing his tight BSAA shorts. His big bulky body was completely exposed. It terrified him.

Wesker walked towards the window, looking to the pouring rain and black clouds surrounding his castle. He then glances over to the brunet, studying his toned body from afar.

'Looking better than always, Christopher.' Wesker smirks.

Chris starts sweating, afraid of being so exposed. So exposed near... Wesker.

'I'm with Jill now, Wesker. And that means I'm here to kill you.' Chris threatens, aggressively trying to break loose. But his chains don't break, only shaking the bed with his attempt to escape.

The blond slowly starts approaching the brunet, undoing his long leather coat, showing his toned body through his black skin-tight combat suit.

'Do you think I care Chris? I just wanted to have some fun before I kill you.' Wesker smirks as he steps onto the bed, towering above his subordinate.

Chris tries to back away, but there was nowhere to go. The blond seemed to enjoy Chris' futile efforts. Wesker crouched over him, his mouth close to Chris'. His cold combat gear touching Chris' exposed skin, sending shivers down Chris' body.

Chris looks at Wesker, scared and angry, noticing the blond having unnaturally red eyes. He smells his scent, it being... hypnotizing.

Chris was losing himself...

'Get... get the fuck away from me.' Chris spit out, trying to threaten Wesker with an angered look.

Wesker looks down, between his and Chris' abs. 'Oh, but it seems you're telling me otherwise.'

Chris' member was fully erect, pulsing against Wesker's groin. Chris sees his own erection, eyes going wide, confronted with his own body betraying him. 'Get the FUCK away from me...' Chris tries as a last attempt.

'I'm going to enjoy myself, Christopher, and I suggest you do the same. There won't be any opportunities left.' Wesker then starts licking Chris' neck, biting in it every now and then. Chris can't help but let out a soft moan as he tries to wriggle himself loose, but the blond keeps having his way.

Wesker slowly goes down, kissing and caressing Chris' bare chest.

Chris starts breathing faster.

Wesker slowly makes his way down over Chris' abs, onto the brunet's tight BSAA underwear.

Chris could see with his own eyes, his leaking cock, embarrassed at his own arousal. Wesker looks at Chris and they stare at one-another.

Chris slowly becoming more and more horny, looks nervously to Wesker and then back to his own member, not knowing what he truly wanted...

Wesker smiles and takes off Chris' shorts, exposing Chris' pulsing cock and toned behind. He comes close to Chris' member almost touching it with his mouth, but he stops and looks at Chris, devilishly. The brunet was now suddenly staring back eagerly, blushing red at his own desire and wanting some release from the tension.

The blond enjoys Chris' longing look, but leans back up to see his subordinate becoming frustrated, wanting it. Wanting  **him**. 'F-fuck you.' Chris says nervously, taken aback by his own eagerness for Wesker.

Wesker opens his pants, showing his impressive member. Chris looks at it scared.

'What... No...' Chris resists, unsure of how he was feeling.

Wesker then spits on his fingers and inserts two of them between the brunet's butt-cheeks.

'Aaah... S-stop it.' Chris protests. But he was enjoying it, as Wesker noticed in the way Chris started breathing.

'Submit.' Wesker demands.

'Ne- ver.' Chris answers.

Wesker grabs Chris' cock with his free hand and starts stroking it. Chris can't help but release a few moans through his closed mouth.

'I'll nev-her, submit to y-y-h-ou.' Chris mutters through his rapid breathing, feeling tiny amounts of precum already exiting his member as Wesker caresses it.

Even though Chris tries to fight it and keep up his dignity, he starts looking at the blond submissively, slowly enjoying Wesker's movements. Wesker then positions his member near Chris' vent, all while having his eyes locked onto Chris'.

The brunet, all riled up, seems nervous, but doesn't actively protest, his eyes looking back at the blond.

Wesker slowly slides his throbbing member into Chris' virgin ass, making the brunet let out a load moan. 'FUCK!' he shouts as he feels Wesker sliding into him. All without breaking their eye-contact.

Wesker then bends over Chris, forcefully pressing his forehead on Chris', making Chris go into submission. He stares Chris in his eyes as he slowly slides in and out, hearing soft, muffled moans every time he goes all the way.

'You want to fight me, Chris?' Wesker mocks, dominating the blue eyes, feeling Chris' vent slowly opening up to his big member.

'Ye-yes.' Chris says softly, looking back at Wesker with his intense blue eyes. His body submissive, sweat dripping down his temples and his body on fire.

Wesker starts fucking Chris harder.

'Do you really want to kill me, Christopher?' Wesker mocks again, listening to the brunet's breaths getting shorter as slides in and out faster.

'I... I...' Chris feels Wesker jerking him off harder, feeling all of his senses firing up bumping up and down against Wesker's lower abs, making him shiver all over his body.

He stares intensely at Wesker, occasionally moaning through his teeth, as he feels his own cock pulsing within Wesker's firm grip. He couldn't resist it anymore. He wanted to cum.

Chris then... softly shakes his head submissively, his face not being able to blush any harder.

Wesker smiles.

He goes back to Chris' neck and starting biting, small amounts of blood dripping onto the bed, to which Chris clenches his teeth and let's out an exhilarating moan, making Wesker thrust into him even harder, his black leather shirt sliding against Chris' sweaty hot body with every thrust.

'Aah, shit stop it!' Chris says, unable to think clearly.

Wesker bites down hard on Chris' neck, making more blood flow out as his thrusts become evermore faster and harder. He also feels the brunet's member coming closer and closer to it's breaking point, as Chris starts moaning harder and harder.

Wesker returns to Chris' face, leaving a bloodied neck behind. Chris breathes heavily feeling something overtake him as he... goes in to kiss Wesker. Wesker embraces Chris' desire and invades his mouth with his tongue. The air fills with their musky scents, as they kiss eachother furiously.

Chris tries to leave the kiss to breathe, as he feels his climax approaching, but Wesker **bites**  down on the brunet's tongue, locking him in his mouth. Even with Chris' moans being muffled, they get loader as he feels Wesker bite harder, his own cock ready to explode. Chris' blood soaks out between their mouths giving him an iron taste. Never had he ever felt so many exhilarating sensations during his sex with Jill.

Right now he is being fucked by Wesker... A Hot. Throbbing.  **Demon.**

But as he feels himself coming closer, moaning harder, trying to breathe, locked into Wesker, he let's out a muffled scream as he feels an unrelenting thrust, Wesker's body smashing into Chris', a warm liquid spreading across his insides and leaking out of his entrance.

Without a moment's pause, Wesker increases his jerking on Chris' member rapidly, biting evermore harder on Chris' tongue.

Chris is in pain, trying to get loose, but he's not strong enough. Each wince or wriggle, tears at his tongue. Not wanting to rip his own tongue off, he gives up and let's his approaching climax take him over, his body starting to jerk, having so many painful and pleasurable sensations fighting each other over dominance.

Chris looks Wesker directly in his eyes, giving Wesker all his power, eagerly thrusting into his hand, wanting to climax.

And with a loud moan and jerk into Wesker's grip, Chris' cock shoots out a fountain of white semen, creating a hard contrast on Wesker's black combat suit.

Wesker then lets Chris' tongue go free and brunet gasps for air and spits out blood. He catches his breath and he and Wesker look at each other intensely, both not moving a muscle, both enjoying how close they were to eachother.

'You're fucked up Wesker...' Chris says angrily, the BSAA soldier slowly coming back to him as his lust had been taken care off.

Wesker stays leaned in on Chris, not even pulling out. He grabs Chris by the back of his throat and pulls him close.

'You know you want me Chris.' Wesker says, as he thrust another time, making Chris moan against his will. 'If I had a way of making you join me, I would'

'I'll... never join you Wesker...' Chris says softly again, still red and sweaty from the climax he just enjoyed with his arch-nemesis.

'As expected, Christopher.' Wesker says slightly disappointed as he pulls out. The blond zips up his pants and takes a long hard look at the sweaty, sexy brunet laying so very exposed in front of him.

'Then I'm afraid this will be our final goodbye.' Wesker injects Chris with a small syringe, and makes him, even though he tries to protest, fade out of consciousness.


End file.
